


Echo

by danithemani



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Underage Drug Use, but also like, no Porter Gage did not do anything wrong, pretty much all the bad things, you people leave him alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: --This story is gross and a bit of a vent piece and the author doesn't condone like, 99% of the shit that happens here. Please read the archive warnings and tags.--Kanin always knew that there was someone bad in the Overboss' past him and Gage didn't like to talk about. She just never expected to meet him.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Kanin is the original character of another author on AO3, LemurMonster, and was written with her permission.

"Keep an eye out for yellow. Maybe stars? Mr. Gage isn't fond of florals."

Kanin nodded, staying close behind. She liked to help, and Danny always asked her to help with the really important things, like maintenance on the robots and organizing his tools. Today it was something much more fun. They were looking for pretty things to collect for a project for Gage. Boss Bear knew he would be gone working for the Railroad for a few weeks, and he wanted to make him something to keep him company. He always moped around for a few days after Boss left. She hoped it would cheer him up.

"He likes flowers when you wear them, Boss."

Boss Bear was funny about clothes. Traders hardly ever had clothes in his size, but he liked to look anyway. He liked to take home the most tattered ones and Kanin would pick out her favorite parts and they would make new things together. Boss really liked that, to see her spin around in new clothes. It made him smile and hold his arms out for her to run into. Sometimes he could sew patches on his own sleeves and hide them under his vest so no one could see them. Kanin didn't understand why he did that, the patches were always so pretty. She liked to show off the patches on her clothes.

"Do you really think so? Do you think it's too much?"

She shrugged. That was kind of a dumb question. Kanin always thought that Boss covered up a lot, but it never seemed to bother Gage. He was allowed to wear whatever he wanted.

"Is it clean enough? I thought he might think it was too busy."

That didn't make a lot of sense either. He was always clean. It made her nose wrinkle sometimes because he scrubbed his shirts so hard with Abraxo. Kanin wished he would just use regular soap, but Gage said not to worry about it.

"I don't think Gage minds dirty, Boss Bear."

Danny grinned and reached down to grab her hand. They reached the table that was always covered in swathes of fabric and clothes of all colors and sizes. This was one of her favorite places in the market. Her eyes scanned the table for something that she thought Sweet Cheeks would like, but she couldn't find anything with cigarettes on it. Maybe she should stick to stars like Boss Bear said. He was smart.

"No, I suppose you're right there, honey. Mr. Gage never has."

Danny grabbed her hand and held it in his. He did that when he was thinking, or nervous, or missing Gage. He had only seen Gage a few minutes ago, so he must be thinking. He must not be able to find anything for him, either. Kanin would have to look extra hard; she didn't want to disappoint him. The small Raider giggled and scooted closer, ignoring the strange looks she got when he raised his hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of hers. Danny didn't notice when her feet lifted off the ground, but she stood on her tiptoes to reach.

"Do you need anything for dinner tonight? Might as well get it while we're here."

"No, I've got it."

"Shit, uh. Guess there's no place to get some of this cooked around here, huh?"

Boss Bear's back straightened up when he heard the voice. She didn't know why he cared, the voice didn't seem familiar to her.

"Roger?"

He gave the back of her hand another kiss before letting go. Kanin tilted her head, not sure who he was talking to. He followed the voice and grabbed a skinny man with salt and pepper hair by the shoulder. Kanin stayed close behind, glaring at anyone who stared at them. He was older than Gage and a little shorter, and not anywhere near as pretty. This new guy was way too skinny and had absolutely no butt at all. She had no idea why Danny was looking at him that way.

"Danny? Is that you? No fucking way."

Boss Bear nodded, smiling in the same way he used to before him and Gage were boyfriends. His lips curled and he made his eyes get a little bigger, he looked like Shaun when Danny let him have Sugar Bombs. Danny would make that same look at Gage sometimes still, but something in it didn't seem right. It was forced and fake; Danny didn't really look at Sweet Cheeks like that when he wanted to spend time alone with him. The Raider would nudge him with his shoulder and pull Danny in to lay on his chest. They looked silly like that, Gage's arms barely fit around him. Sweet Cheeks had told Kanin that he didn't like when Boss looked at him like that, it meant he was afraid, and he didn't want him to be scared of anything anymore. So he did what he did when she was afraid, and he held him.

"You really did get big."

Danny giggled and had a wide grin on his face. It made the other man smile, and Danny leaned over to pick him up and spun him around. When he did, Roger let his hands wander down the Overboss' back the same way Danny did with Gage, letting his fingers reach too close to the top of Danny's pants. He rubbed them firm across his shirt, making Danny flinch forward and pull the man closer, trying to hide himself away. Roger smirked at that, but when Danny looked at him again his expression was softer. Boss Bear didn't like his back being touched. Why was he letting Roger?

"I never thought I would see you again! How did you-"

He tightened his arms again and ducked his head back into his neck. Danny didn't kiss him, but he nosed across his skin like she had seen Danny do to Gage in his sleep. Roger moved his hand up to rest on the back of Danny's neck and squeezed it. That was something Gage did, to help Danny calm down. It was special, and it was only for Gage. She didn't like that, it was too weird to see anyone else but Sweet Cheeks do that. Even Kanin didn't hold Danny like that. She stepped forward to tug on his sleeve and looked up at him with big puppy eyes.

"Come on, let me show you aro- Oh! This is Kanin."

He dropped Roger, a lot harder than he would Gage. She smiled at that because Boss Bear had said he would always be gentle with Gage. Danny was gentle with Sweet Cheeks, even when he picked him up and spun him around. Boss turned his attention back to Kanin. He picked her up and held her out like Shaun did when he was showing off a new weapon part. Kanin giggled when his hands wrapped around her waist. This was more like it.

"I own this place. I'm the Overboss. These are all my Raiders."

She could hear how proud he was in how the place had turned out. The lights weren't even on before Boss got here and everyone was cramped into one three little parks. Gage said that Raiders needed lots of breathing room. With how the Pack smelt, she believed it. She flicked her eyes around, and people were staring at them. She didn't care about that. Something in the voices in her head were chattering about keeping him away, to take him away from his past. Kanin tried to hush them, clenching her jaw to make sure her smile didn't fade and her eyes didn't leave this new man.

"You? My little Danny?"

Danny wasn't his, he didn't belong to anyone. He definitely wasn't little. He was only for Gage, he would say that all the time when they were quiet and thought she was asleep. Kanin didn't like that at all, and the voices rose again. _The new man is bad. He wants to take Danny away and keep him locked up for himself. He wants to take your family away. He wants you to leave._

"I'm his favorite."

Her voice was blank and she tried to keep it steady. She didn't have time for what he had to say.

"Oh, I bet you are. Grew up and got a girlfriend, huh, Danny? She looks a little young."

Roger grinned in a greasy way that reminded her of William. He reached out past Kanin and ran a thumb under Danny's chin, like Gage did to tell Kisses he was done with his belly rub and they were doing something else. She didn't like that either, and if Danny hadn't have been holding her in place she would have kicked him in the groin. Gage barely touched Danny's face; he just recently only let Kanin play with the scruff of his beard.

"Got real hairy too, big guy. Man, you are a man. She's real cute too, what are you, 13?"

Boss Bear pulled her closer against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her tightly and Kanin put a hand over his. _He thinks you're in the way. He'll get rid of you. Don't let him get close._

"She's grown, Roger, she's just sneak-sized. No, uh, we're just friends. I'm-"

Kanin pointed back to Fizztop with her free hand. The big glass building peered over the market stalls. She couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be, and she wanted to get them both back there safely. She wanted to get them away from this man and back into Gage's arms where he belonged.

"He's married. To Gage. He's up there. Where Overboss lives."

Roger dropped his smile. He looked disappointed, but a part of his face read that he was impressed. Kanin didn't understand why it was so hard to understand that he was in charge. Everyone liked Danny. Well, everyone except the Disciples, but they weren't a problem anymore.

"Married. Figures. Knew somebody would scoop you up. Always were a pretty kid."

He took a red canister out of his pocket and shook it. Kanin hated that stuff, smelt bitter and made people hard to talk to. Of course, it made them easier to pickpocket, too.

"You still do Jet?"

Roger took a puff and she watched as his eyes rolled back slightly. Greasy, that's the only word she could think of. He held the container out to Danny and Kanin felt Danny shake his head no, and Roger shrugged and took another breath in. If Roger knew Danny so well, he would know he didn't like Jet.

"Helps with the asthma, Danny. Air's a lot worse now. Good thing they make this shit stronger, huh? You still take those Mentats, looks like."

When Roger said that, Danny's eyes dropped to the ground. She watched it happen out of the corner of her eye. _He wants to hurt Danny. He wants to watch him hurt. He wants Danny to feel small._ Kanin hushed the last thought away. It didn't make any sense; she couldn't think of anything that would make Overboss feel small. He was the biggest man she had ever met. Well, besides Super Mutants, and Boss Bear said they were people too. Roger smiled at Kanin while Danny's eyes were still on the floor. It made something bubble up inside her and she wiggled until Danny put her back on the ground.

"They're just candy!"

As soon as she yelled, Danny pulled her close again. He was embarrassed, and he made the hushing noise he used when Ted turned his light on or Kisses rattled his tail.

"Whoa, girl. Man, she's a real spitfire, isn't she?"

Danny put a hand on her waist again and she relaxed. _He doesn't know he wants to hurt him. You have to keep him safe. You'll lose everything._

"Kanin, please be nice. Roger is an old friend."

"Heh. Yea."

He rattled the canister and took one last puff before he put it in his pocket.

"So, let's go meet your old man then."

Roger slipped his hand into Danny's and Boss Bear smiled widely at him, a blush running over the ridge of his nose.

"I hope you like him."

Her eyes couldn't leave the way Roger's hand held onto Danny's. His hand was on top of the Overboss', even though his fingers were much smaller. He dragged Danny along like he thought he owned the place. At least they were going back to Gage. He would know what to do. Gage would keep them safe.

"Well, you've always had good taste."


End file.
